


Of little brothers and such

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Hospitalization, Hurt TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Little coda to 1x08Judd sitting with TK at his hospital bed  ❤️
Relationships: Judd Ryder/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Of little brothers and such

“Hey TK.”

Judd swallows a hard lump down his throat. He’d been in the hospital for hours now but couldn’t find the courage the walk into the hospital room. The accident had brought back bad memories and it took him a while to make his hands stop shaking. The bang of the gun taking him back to the horrible accident where he lost his brothers. When he saw TK falling his world stopped and he didn’t know what to do. He’s mad with himself that he was frozen for a while and didn’t get into action to help the younger man. He turns around to look at the waiting room. The is team still there, sleeping on those uncomfortable plastic chairs. No one wants to leave TK or the Captain.

He looks back to the younger man in the hospital bed. It’s not right to see him this still. TK’s usually this bubbly, smiley kid who gets on his nerves. The little brother he never had. He hesitates but then puts his hand over the other man’s. He smiles a bit because TK’s hands looks tiny against his and it reminds him of how young TK still is. He shouldn’t be lying here, hurt, fighting to breath, fighting to live. He’s not the sensitive kind of guy, Cowboy Judd and all. Always being teached to be tough and strong. He feels his hand starting to shake again so he distracts himself by gently rubbing over the boys hand.

“You didn‘t have to be the hero again you know. Always wanting the attention, stupid coaches son.“

He chuckles but his laugh gets stuck in his throat. His hand stills on TKs and his fingers presses on the plus point on his wrist. It’s a steady beat against his finger tip and he keeps it there for a bit.

“The team is still here, we will wait till you wake up. Your dad’s freaking out, you really need to get those eyes open. You know what a pain he is when he’s freaking out.”

His hand wanders over TK’s arm to his shoulder where he squeezes it gently. He musters his face for a while, not saying anything.

“Remember the first time we clashed. You were really getting on my nerves with your attitude but you know I only gave you a hard time cos’ I care about you, kid.”

He feels tears spill into his eyes and he rubs at them. Skin getting red.

“TK. Please little brother, wake up.”

A sob escapes his mouth and this throat feels tight. He closes his eyes and leans over to TK’s head whispering in his ears. He recently had a lot of issues with his trust in god but he feels like this the right time. So he speaks out the prayer he used to say when he needed help.

“In you, O Lord, do I take refuge, let me never be put to shame. In your righteousness deliver me. Incline your ear to me. Rescue me speedily. Be a rock of refuge for me, a strong fortress to save me.”


End file.
